The objectives of this research proposal are to complete a survey, analyze the data, and report our findings on a study of residential satisfaction and trade-off-preferences of selected user groups defined in terms of race/ethnicity, income and stage in the life-cycle. It is a continuation and extension of the study previously commenced and partially completed under a grant from the Bureau of Community and Environmental Management of U. S. Public Health Service. The study is an integral part of our overall objectives of developing performance criteria for planning and design of residential environment based on concepts of quality of life, and methodologies for eliciting user preferences under conditions of constrained choice. Methodology: The survey instrument comprises a multi-faceted approach of standardized and free-form questions of both a descriptive and evaluative nature. Substantively, the questions pertain to (1) perceptions of the residential environment; (2) evaluations and preferences about the residential environment; (3) user activity patterns and exposure; and (4) trade-off preferences for environmental attributes. Output: A test of some of the assumptions underlying current planning standards; data analysis to assist planners, designers, and policy makers involved with the residential environment in interpreting, supplementing, and augmenting current professional standards.